


(h)ellevator

by kkyugyeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, Elevators, JaeDo, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, NCT 2019, New Year's Eve, OT21 (NCT), One Shot, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: it's new year's eve and doyoung is lucky enough to meet jaehyun and spend some time with him in the elevator.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	(h)ellevator

ten...

the champagne flute is still full on doyoung's hand, swinging from left to right while his finger spin around the delicate glass.

nine...

he sighs.  
he's not a party person, never really enjoyed one.  
but puts on his best smile at every new years party his best friend, ten, throws.

eight...

he lays his chin on his left hand, really tired.  
eyeing the hall, he fake laughs at the man right next to him.

seven...

and next to the balcony there's a man dressed on a fine black suit.  
their eyes meet.

six...

a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress calls said man and holds tight on his arm, hugging his side and leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
doyoung laughs and gets up.

five...

every person on the hall hold their champage flute up.

four...

he sees his friend opening the roof's curtains, running to be next to his husband, johnny.  
the view is magnific, the city looks beautiful from up.  
there are a few fireworks in the sky before the clock can tell.

three...

facing his left, there he is.  
looking straight at him.

two...

the man smiles, doyoung slowly shakes his head.

one...

but smiles back.

happy new year!

they say in choir.  
"happy new year", they tell each other.

he returns the glass to the table, following the crowd and meeting ten. after a hug, a goodbye kiss and a promisse to enjoy the new year, he leaves the place.

he slow walks his way to the elevator, enjoying the feeling of being on the top of the city. his slander fingers touching the textured wall, his eyes following each painting hanging there.

in front of the elevator, he pushes the black button. the door opens and he gets in.  
he turns around and faces himself in the mirror, playing with his bangs. before the doors can close shut he hears someone say from behind:

\- wait!

and when the doors open again he can not believe how fate hates him.  
being on the 35º floor seemed like a whole ride now.

the silence was interrupted two floors later.

\- what's your name?

and he wanted to punch someone for having a gorgeous face and a pretty voice.

\- kim.  
\- kim?  
\- i don't really see a reason for you to know my name.

and doyoung hated him more for having the cutest laugh.

23º floor

he sighs once more this night.

\- so... the party just started, are you leaving already?  
\- yeah, i don't know that much people up there.

with a smile, the man raised his hand to doyoung.

\- hi, my name is jung jaehyun. nice to meet you.

they shake hands. 

"jaehyun, jaehyun, jaehyun, jaehyun..." his voice repeats inside doyoung’s head.

\- now that you know me, how about we go back?

doyoung laughs

10° floor.

\- don't you have a plus one waiting for you?  
\- not really! i came here with my sister because we're childhood friends with one the hosts, johnny. and... yeah... i don’t know that much people there too.  
\- sister?  
\- yes, the one with the blue dress.

oh...  
did he really... he thought...  
he nods while feeling his whole body and face burning. 

\- i don't think i saw here there.

gound floor.

they smile as the doors open once more.

jaehyun helps him wear his coach, following him to the building entrance.

\- so are you leaving too?  
doyoung asks.  
\- uhh, no! but i think i'm going back to the party...

they sign for the taxi at the same time.

\- so why are you following me? i could call the police, you know that, right?  
\- and tell them that i was just trying to find a way to approach you, so i spent 35 floors trying to get to know you? sure!

doyoung holds his breath, not knowing how to react. he stands with his mouth open, trying to say something. anything.  
nothing.  
because jaehyun is unbelievable. unbelievably flirty.

\- don't try to listen to my address.

he gets in the car, flashing jaehyun a smile. he laughs and gets closer to the car window.

\- happy new year, kim.  
\- you can call me doyoung, i guess.

the ride starts, leaving jaehyun behind. his hands run to his hair, pushing it all the way back while he sighs and smiles.  
but suddenly the taxi slows down and a black haired head pops out of the car, pointing somewhere jaehyun doesn't know yet.

\- i think you should go to the fountain avenue, block 3, apartment 301.

doyoung screams under laughs.  
jaehyun runs to get his coach and texts his sister, telling her he woudn't be coming back to the party and that she shouldn't wait for him.  
he signs for the next taxi and gets in.  
in less than 10 minutes he gets at said avenue, block and finally inside the apartment.

turns out it was a really good year for both of them.  
new things. new people. new feelings.  
new year.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @jaeminleo


End file.
